The Art Of The Kunoichi
by Mshaynez01
Summary: Anko simply insists that Orochimaru give her some special training.


**A/N: Yes more AnkoOro. ^_^. This is completely impromptu and I've been up for 5 hours writing editing and uploading. I rather like it though.**

* * *

Orochimaru sits at his desk meticulously scrutinizing scrolls in the candle light. Although it doesn't give off the best light he finds it to be sufficient. The precise tick ticking of the wall clock sets his pace for reading.

He hears a soft, shy shuffling outside of his bedroom door. Soon after comes the timid knock on the wooden frame. Orochimaru ignores it in favor of his reading material. No one should be visiting him at this hour anyway. The knob turns and in enters Anko.

"Sensai?" she calls for him. He denies her the privilege of eye contact.

"Do you have any idea how late it is, Anko-chan?" he doesn't wait for an answer. "Go home"

She refuses to move determined in her mind to stay, but she stands behind him fidgeting with her fingers unsure of how to advance.

"Have you gone deaf, child?" his voice does not sound annoyed. Long hair acts a veil as he leans forward to scribble down some notes.

"I need your help with…training" she swallows hard.

"Ask me in the morning"

"It's special training" she insists, " …kunoichi training" his pen falters but only for a moment.

"Maybe Tsunade-hime can help you or that girl you constantly spend time with. What's her name? Kurenai?" he still does not look at her.

"But I only feel comfortable with you, Sensai" Anko pouts in his ear. Her teacher tenses unnoticeably when she places her small delicate hands on his shoulders.

"No" Orochimaru is unwavering. She huffs at his stubbornness. She steps back and pretends to leave. She stops in the doorway to glance over her shoulder. He is still studying the scrolls. She decides to make one last attempt.

"If you don't help me," she takes a deep breath, "then I'll just ask _Jiraiya_ for help" it is a threat she knows he can not ignore.

He throws the pen to the floor in defeat.

"Stubborn girl" he mutters. Anko has to stop herself from jumping with joy at finally being able to bend Orochimaru to her will.

He flips his chair around to view her for the first time, suppressing the shock he feels upon seeing the new Anko. She has traded her typical shorts for a new mini skirt and fish nets. Her hair is hanging down to just her shoulders. This is the first time he sees her with makeup. Purple eye shadow lies beautifully on her face. There is only mesh wiring and a trench coat to cover her newly developed breast. He quietly approves of this new Anko.

"Fine then, seduce me" he instructs with a cheek resting on his hand. Anko pauses suddenly unsure of herself. Her sensai waits patiently for her to make her move.

The coat falls from her small frame gracefully. It forms a heap behind her. Hugging herself she imitates that infamous smirk of his. He returns it and the hint of mischief seems more genuine in his smile.

The dim lighting provided by the candles sets the mood. The faint glow radiates behind Orochimaru giving him a godly appearance to Anko. She steps in time with the rhythm of the clock. His eyes study the slight sway to her hips.

She eases him back into the chair with the weight of her own body. With her straddling him, he finds it difficult to keep eye contact. His face is held carefully in both her hands as if he is a frail thing to her.

Orochimaru notes that she is doing fine so far.

Gaining confidence she acts more boldly. She inches her face closer to his. Their lips are just millimeters apart. He can hear her breath shaking faintly. It is a ghost of a kiss. In the moment her soft pink lips brush against his paleness, the candles burn out, and they are left in the darkness.

He can't tell if it is him or her that shivers.

Anko still isn't finished _training_. She takes his hands and guides them in the exploration of her body. They begin in places she is comfortable with. She giggles as his cold hand tickles her stomach. The sound is a fine melody in his ears. Together their hands travel to her lower back. The girl arches at the feel of this and moves herself higher onto his lap. She is giving him an exceptional performance. Anko can feel that he is enjoying this.

"Orochimaru" she breathes lightly onto his neck.

He pushes her off and turns on a lamp. In the new brighter light he sees the face of his student flushed with desire. Orochimaru does not realize his breaths have become heavier until now. It takes him a moment to find his voice.

"That was…you did fine. Now, go home" she frowns a little to hear him describe their experience as fine. She does not want to leave him.

"Can't I stay with you, sensai?" big brown eyes are pouting at him. "I'll behave" her tone is innocent but Orochimaru knows better.

"No" he is being stern again, so she returns to stubbornness. Anko throws her arms around him clinging to him in a childish manner.

"Please, sensai? I'm too tired to go home" Orochimaru know very well that she is asking for much more than just a bed to rest in, but he is a solid foundation.

"Go"

"Sensai!" she whines. Her eyes are shimmering with the threat of tears, and it is enough to shatter his determination. He understands that from this moment on he will be unable to deny her anything.

Anko is a fine kunoichi, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm I guess this could be considered a prologue to The Games They Play...yeah I love putting these two in sexual situations. ^_^**


End file.
